Gabriel Mccall
Gabriel is a werewolf alongside his close-friend Raphael Montana who is a enhanced original. Gabriel is a Enhanced Ancient-Hyrbid after summoning Llith the ultimate witch and stealing the blood from Lucius though it was not easy and he died but snuck some blood while being killed into a vial and than hid it in his pocket, Llith brought him back to life and they continued with the process. Llith put it together to make the Perfect alpha the one with the exact power of Lucius and flawed like him but strong. He is the descandant of Silas and the descendant of a Primordial Werewolve making him quite the Hybrid. It is later revealed that he is the secret key to both the destruction of the Vampire species and Werewolves since now being considered the other Primordial Hybrid alongside Lucius and Decaulion. He is hybrid powers are now triggered and liam and sydney sage are the one to teach Gabriel aria to give a vice and Scott to show him that he can be a better alpha Personality Gabriel is good, calm, charming, helpful, Powers and Abilities Vampire/Ancient Powers *'Super Strength' - Ancients are far much stronger than originals, normal vampires, werewolves, non- ancient hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a ease. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is enhanced. *'Super Speed' - Ancients are so much faster than originals, normal vampires, werewolves, non-anicent hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere seconds. Their speed also grows faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Ancients have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Ancients possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Ancients can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary vampires, werewolves and humans. Lucius's ability to heal is faster being a hybrid. *'Super Durability' - Being an Ancient, they can take far more trauma than any original vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and humans, can without discomfort or injury. An Ancient Vampire are truly immortal. *'Immortality' - Ancients have eternal life and youth. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They don't need to eat, drink, or breath. They also posses an eidetic memory, and cunning intelligence. *'Telepathy': Ancients can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. *'Illusions' - Ancient vampires have the ability to create illusions. *'Dream Manipulation ' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Day Walking' - Ancients are able to move around during the day. *'Invulnerability': The Ancient can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart. *'Hybrid Sire Bond' - Hybrids are all turned by Gabriel from werewolves. In doing this he has taken their pain of turning into a werewolf away. They, thus, feel obligated to serve Gabriel because his blood created them and have limited free will, along with lack of control. They listen to Gabriel as if they're his slave. *'Shapeshifting' - Gabriel can transform into a werewolf. When in this form, Gabriel's abilities dramatically increase. *'Werewolf Bite' - A bite which is fatal to vampires, bites from hybrids take effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Blood Cure' - Gabriel’s blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. *'Transformation Control' - Lucius has complete control of his transformation. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - A hybrid is capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Lie detection' - Gabriel can detect if someones lying. Weaknesses *'The Cure' - If the cure is used on an Ancient, they will lose their immortality. *'Desiccation' - Without blood an Ancient will start to desiccate and become immobilized like any other vampire. *'Expression' - A witch using powerful expression magic could neutralize an Ancient. Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrid